


Day 3 - Coffee Shop

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nico and Percy's relationship is background stuff, Not really mentioned, if implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Horus tells Nico his woes at a coffee shop.





	Day 3 - Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up after part 2.

“You forgot your anniversary?” asked Nico, eyes wide as he lowered his cafe latte. “_Again_?”

Horus groaned, his head laying uselessly on his arms. 

“You’re already as unromantic as...hell, I don’t even know what to compare you too. That’s how unromantic you are.”

“Nico, seriously?” sighed Horus, peeking out from his crossed arms. “You’re not really helping me feel better about this.”

“And you shouldn’t.” Nico shook his head. “With all the crap that Carter goes through because of you. The least you can do is remember your  _ anniversary _ .”

Sitting up, Horus’ brow furrowed. “What do you mean? What crap does he have to deal with?”

“Besides it being you?” deadpanned Nico, taking a sip of his latte. “Dude, your mother keeps hounding him to break up with you. Supposedly you’re meant for ‘more’. And then it’s your homophobic neighbors that bother him almost daily. Why do you think he doesn’t work from home anymore?”

At Horus’ shocked face, Nico’s eyebrow raised.

“Are you- seriously? You didn’t know?”

Horus shook his head, eyes staring at his cell phone where a picture of a happy Carter smiled up at him in a field of sunflowers. Carter claimed he hated the picture from their last summer vacation, but Horus loved it. The sun in the background almost putting a glare through the whole picture except Carter’s happiness shined brighter than any sun could hide.

“I’m an idiot. A dumbass. An idiotic dumbass.”

“Yes.”


End file.
